Waited so long
by EriV
Summary: Visenya Targaryen creció sabiendo que era su deber llevar en su vientre a la tercera hija de su hermano, pero cuando el momento llego no sucedió como ella esperaba. Ahora ya no iba a esperar, no dejaría que su hija pasara por lo mismo que ella vivió. Si Viserys hubiese sido mujer.


Este fic participa en el reto #26 _**Cambio de Sexo **_del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Los personajes, así como los lugares son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

xxxxxxxx

Waited so long

_El dragón tiene tres cabezas_

Visenya conocía muy bien esas palabras, las había escuchado infinidad de veces de los labios de su hermano, en aquel entonces el príncipe Rhaegar. Tan claro como aquellas palabras era para ella el hecho de que era su obligación traer la tercera cabeza al mundo. Visenya esperaba con ansias a que la ocasión llegara.

De buena gana habría llevado en su vientre cada una de las tres cabezas, de no ser porque se tardó en nacer. Rhaegar contrajo matrimonio con la princesa Elia de Dorne –en opinión de Visenya ningún dorniense debería tener el derecho de llamarse príncipe o princesa, pues ella era la verdadera princesa, y su hermana Daenerys, por supuesto - La dorniense era débil y enfermiza, a pesar de aquello dio a luz dos niños a quienes llamaron Rhaenys y Aegon. Un parto más la habría matado y probablemente también al niño. Así pues Visenya traería al mundo la tercera cabeza, la espera no fue fácil desde luego. En más de una ocasión Rhaegar envuelto en la desesperación estuvo a punto de caer envuelto en brazos de otra mujer con la búsqueda de una profecía en la mente. Las palabras Hielo y Fuego se le atravesaban constantemente.

_Suya será la canción del Hielo y Fuego, pues es el príncipe que nos fue prometido. _

Aquellas palabras casi fueron su perdición. Las palabras y la belleza de una joven, la valiente y hermosa Lyanna Stark. Lyanna era la hija del Lord de Invernalia, además estaba prometida al joven señor de Bastión de Tormentas, Robert Baratheon. Rhaegar y Lyanna se conocieron en el torneo de Harrenhal y Visenya está segura que aquella ocasión surgió algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad, pues durante todo este tiempo han mantenido correspondencia y está segura es ella la razón de las locas ideas de su hermano, sin embargo lo que menos quería Rhaegar era comenzar una guerra y al igual que Visenya espero.

Cuando Visenya tuvo su primera sangre estaba que no cabía de alegría -a pesar del líquido rojizo que se escurría entre sus piernas y los dolores que sentía en el vientre-. Se aseo lo más pronto que pudo y fue a dar la buena nueva a su hermano que a diferencia de ella resto importancia a tema, cosa que enfureció a la rubia platinada. Sea como fuese a los pocos meses Visenya esperaba. Llevaba en su vientre la que sería la tercera cabeza del dragón.

De haber sabido lo difícil que era llevar un hijo en el vientre jamás hubiera accedido a ser madre. Aquellos nueve meses fueron un infierno para ella, pues no bastaba con los mareos y nauseas además del peso extra. ¿Y si la niña la mataba tal como había hecho Daenerys con su madre? Si la criatura hubiese ido en el vientre de Elia la habría matado seguro, eso es lo que todos lo decían. ¿A caso le pasaría eso a ella?

Sumado a aquellas preocupaciones Visenya nunca recibió el trato que merecía. Vanamente creyó que una vez que estuviera en edad de procrear Rhaegar la tomaría como su esposa y juntos gobernarían los Siete Reinos – a pesar de que estuviese casado con la dorniense. Aegon el Conquistador desposo a sus dos hermanas, Rhaegar era el rey, tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo mismo –, en lugar de eso con el fin de evitar el conflicto con la casa Baratheon –pues entre el rey y Lyanna existía algo que no era una simple amistad– concertó su matrimonio con el joven Renly Baratheon, a quien poco le interesaba la princesa, su hija o siquiera el hecho de que sería señor de Rocadragón en lugar de todo eso el chico habría preferido la atención del príncipe o de cualquier caballero que encontrara a su paso. Desde luego Visenya se negó, gritó, amenazó y poco le falto para golpear, pellizcar o agredir físicamente al rey el cual solo dedico una melancólica mirada a su hermana y se retiró. Aquello era lo que más enfurecía a la rubia platinada, cuando la pasaba de largo como si no valiese nada, le hervía la sangre, se le subía a la cabeza. Despertaba a su dragón interior.

La boda se llevó a cabo en el castillo de Rocadragón, La pequeña isla que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. La joven tenía tres meses de embarazo, ya comenzaba a notarse crecido su vientre, por lo que hubiera sido bastante tonto pretender que el joven Baratheon era el padre de la criatura, era sabido por todo Poniente que el padre era el mismo rey Rhaergar, al nacer la pequeña llevaría el apellido de su madre –Asunto que desde luego a su nuevo marido poco interesaba –. Los únicos ofendidos ante este hecho fueron los Martell, por lo que Rhaegar no solo se contentó con enviar a Visenya a Rocadragón y casarla con un hombre –Que de hombre poco tenía – También a la pequeña Daenerys envió a Dorne como prometida del príncipe Quentyn.

Odiaba aquel lugar, estaba completamente rodeaba de agua y para colmo continuamente llovía, lo que ocasionaba que las olas pegaran aún más fuerte contra las costas. Pero los días en Rocadragón se hicieron más llevaderos una vez que estuvo sola, Renly había partido a la capital para tomar un puesto dentro del consejo de Rhaegar. Tenía a todos los criados del castillo a su disposición, así que cuando llego el día las parteras la atendieron oportunamente y por fin dejo ir aquel temor de morir al dar a luz.

La pequeña Visenya no solo llevaba el mismo nombre que su madre, una vez pasados los años la niña era una copia exacta de lo que había sido ella cuando niña. Era una niña delgada de cabello platinado, ojos liliáceos y carácter arrogante. Gustaba de gritarles a los criados, de los baños calientes y detestaba, tanto o incluso más que su madre, el clima de la pequeña isla.

Otra cosa de la que disfrutaba la pequeña princesa era de ver a Lady Melisandre prender en llamas a los prisioneros de las mazmorras. La mujer roja había llegado de las tierras libres de Essos en una pequeña embarcación hacia algunos meses atrás. Visenya la habría echado de vuelta al mar pues la mujer adoraba a otro dios, un dios que no era conocido para ella, de no haber sido por lo que le contó. La mujer habló de un peligro que se acercaba, el enemigo de su extraño dios, y aseguro que Visenya, su hija, sería quien acabara con ese gran peligro. En un principio Visenya no dio importancia a aquellas palabras, pero fue entonces que recordó los días de su infancia, los días en los que esperaba impacientemente porque en su vientre llevaría la tercera cabeza de dragón. Era demasiado obvio que su hermano Rhaegar se había dado por vencido en aquella profecía ya que una vez nacida Visenya se dio cuenta que su hijo no era aquel príncipe que tanto había esperado. Aegon llevaba la sangre del Rhaegar pero también la sangre Dorniense, siendo Visenya la verdadera hija del dragón, dando la razón a las palabras de la sacerdotisa roja.

La llamada de Visenya, madre e hija, a Desembarco del Rey la tomó por sorpresa a pesar de que Lady Melisandre ya lo había visto en las llamas. Se preguntaba para que las había mandado llamar Rhaegar por lo que partieron de inmediato.

Su llegada a la capital no fue lo que esperaban, nunca recibía el trato que merecía. El rey ordeno que se presentaran en la sala del trono de inmediato, enfurecidas ambas se presentaron ante Rhaegar, aunque a la menor al parecer el enojo se le paso una vez dentro de la gran sala. Su hija nunca había visitado la capital por lo que la maravillo ver las enormes cabezas de dragón colgadas a lo largo del pasillo, seguramente estaba recordando al dragón de piedra que daba forma a su castillo en la isla, los relatos de lady Melisandre asegurando que la sangre de un rey tendría la fuerza para despertar aquel dragón, incluso a ella misma a los lomos de aquel dragón. Fue la baja voz del rey la que la sacó del sueño.

-Hermana, hija -dijo en una voz apenas audible e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza -. Seguramente os preguntáis por que las he llamado.

Las mujeres simplemente dirigieron sus liliáceos ojos al hombre que se sentaba enfrente de ellas.

-Visenya ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio –hizo una pequeña pausa a la que sus acompañantes solo tuvieron oportunidad de responder con una cara de asombro-. Tu prometido es el primogénito de Robert Baratheon y Lyanna.

Pronuncio el nombre de la última con una tristeza que no le fue nada fácil disimular. Pero a su hija sin duda le pasó desapercibida pues ya había comenzado a gritar.

-No puedes obligarme. ¿Por qué no me he de casar yo con Aegon? ¿No era ese tu propósito al traerme al mundo? Yo seré la reina.

-Aegon se casara con Rhaenys y reinaran mientras vivan. Tu lugar está en Bastión de Tormentas.

-Soy de la sangre del dragón. La verdadera sangre del dragón-gritaba Visenya a su padre-. Es mi derecho. Soy yo quien tiene que gobernar.

El Rey se levantó con una calma que solo conseguía hervir más su sangre. Camino lentamente hacía su hija y con sus eternos ojos melancólicos le dijo.

-No es tu derecho. Tu hermano esta antes que tú. Harás lo que te diga, te casaras con el joven Baratheon.

No debió decir aquello. Visenya lo sabía, llevaban la misma sangre, ella misma la había criado. Podía verlo en sus ojos y estaba segura que no eran más que un reflejo de los suyos propios. Acababa de despertar al dragón.

La menor salió a paso firme del salón, la emoción que había sentido al entrar y ver los cráneos de los dragones había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba furia – que irónico pues su padre había decidido que "Nuestra es la Furia" sería su nuevo lema –, furia y las ganas de incendiarlo todo. A su padre y sus hermanos e incluso a su madre si no hacía nada por detener esa boda.

-No permitiré que se lleve a cabo esa boda- Visenya replicó a favor de su hija-. No permitiré que tú y tu amada norteña le arruinéis la vida tal como lo hicieron conmigo.

-Sabes bien que la decisión ya está tomada y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Eso lo veremos Rhaegar. Esta vez no me quedare de brazos cruzados y esperaré a ver cómo nos arruinas la vida una vez más.

Tomando el camino de su hija se marchó en su búsqueda, no deseaba pasar ni un momento más es la capital. Odiaba Rocadragón, sí, pero odiaba aún más a su hermano y sus caprichos, además de que no quería encontrarse con el hombre de se hacía llamar su esposo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Debéis llevar a cabo la boda-decía la mujer roja mientras prendía fuego a cada vela en la habitación-. Lo he visto en las llamas.

-Sabes que nos importa un carajo lo que ves en las llamas. Mi hija no se casara con un Baratheon. No permitiré que sea rechazada del mismo modo en el que yo lo fui.

-Dijiste que el trono era mío-gritó la más joven-, y ahora me dices que me casé y me conforme con unas tierras.

- No es lo que estoy diciendo-las corrigió la sacerdotisa-. Hay poder en la sangre de un rey. Es la única forma de despertar al dragón de piedra.

-¿Pretendes que asesine a mi esposo en la noche de bodas? –Cuestiono Visenya- pues no será rey a menos que mi padre, Rhaegar se olvide de su hermoso príncipe Aegon.

-Me refería, princesa, a que una boda es la ocasión perfecta para traer a sus hermanos a estas tierras.

Finalizo Lady Melisandre con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que lentamente se dibujó en los labios de ambas princesas.


End file.
